


We must return

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Doctor Who, House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toda su vida había tenido aquellos relojes junto a él, unos relojes que siempre parecieron esperar el momento hasta que debieran ser abiertos. Sólo era cosa de tiempo hasta que aquel día llegase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We must return

Sus azulados ojos se fijaron en la figura que dormía apaciblemente en la cama de aquella habitación de motel, que habían encontrado aquella noche para dormir, en una de sus tantas noches recorriendo el país.

Detallaba aquel rostro que estaba comenzando a mostrar señales de edad, pero que igualmente era atractivo para quién lo observase.

Sin poder evitarlo se río de sí mismo al pensar aquello, aunque cualquier otro ser, que realmente los conociera, dudaría de que él fuese aquel hombre que había quedado en la memoria de muchos.

Jugó con el reloj que tenía en sus manos, mientras observaba uno mucho más elegante descantar en la mesita frente el sofá, sobre el cual él estaba sentado, pues no podía dormirse aún, ya que el sueño no llegaba a él completamente.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a fijarse en aquellos relojes, los había poseído desde que tenía memoria, siempre habían estado ahí.

Se había cambiado de hogar muchas veces, había viajado por el mundo — ya que su "padre" había sido militar —, pero siempre termina con aquellos relojes en sus bolsillos o sus maletas, como si fuese su deber cargarlos por alguna situación en especial.

Sabía que el castaño, que dormía en la cama que debían compartir, no sabía del significado de aquellos objetos, que habían parecido brillar de cierta forma desde que él había abierto uno de aquellos relojes.

Aquel día fue cuando finalmente comprendió la ironía de su propia existencia, de su vida, además fue cuando aquellos tambores habían vuelto a su mente.

Ese incesante ritmo de cuatro tambores, que lo llevó un poco más a la locura, dentro de aquella vida que había tenido los, supuestamente, cincuenta años de su existencia.

Cuando ese reloj de había abierto, bajo sus propias manos, fue cuando comprendió los grandes misterios de su vida, por así decirlo. Comprendió las razones de porque era un ser tan inteligente, el por qué podía adoptar un acento británico con tanta facilidad.

Pudo entender por qué soñaba con campos de un rojizo color bajos sus pies, de dos maravillosos soles poniéndose bajo hermosos atardeceres, los cuales él observaba siempre en compañía de un niño rubio, aquel niño rubio de unos ojos tan azulados, como los suyos, que estaban llenos de inocencia y de amor hacía él, aunque ambos eran sólo unos niños.

Siempre había soñado con aquel hermoso mundo, donde sentía que pertenecía, aquel mundo que sentía que conocía tan bien, pero a la vez no.

Pero por sobre todo comprendió la razón de por qué siempre terminaba con aquel castaño a su lado, con ninguna otra persona más, pues aquel castaño era el niño rubio de sus sueños… sus líneas temporales habían estado siempre unidas, más unidas que las de cualquier otro ser en el universo.

Siempre había sido aquel niño rubio en su mente, el cual se vio opacado cuando el castaño apareció en su vida, en aquel bar donde el hombre había terminado rompiendo un vidrio y siendo enviado a prisión.

Nunca le había dicho la razón de porque pago aquella fianza, para que el castaño quedara libre, pero la razón de porque lo hizo fue porque sintió que por fin encontraría aquella parte faltante en el rompe cabezas de su vida, además de que sentía que tendría muchas aventuras y desventuras con aquel muchacho, porque eso había sido aquel castaño cuando lo conoció, sólo un muchacho.

— El tiempo se acaba… y es hora de regresar… Doctor… — Susurró al aire, mientras observaba aquel cuerpo dormir, con sus dedos tamborileando aquel ritmo de cuatro tambores, que había sido la verdadera razón de que aumentara el Vicodin y de su paso por un manicomio.

Había sido aquel ritmo de cuatro, que lo había hecho perder más su razón, dentro de lo que ya la había perdido por todas las cosas que había hecho con anterioridad en su vida. Fue aquel ritmo de cuatro tambores, que hizo que Gregory House se diese cuenta de quién era realmente, sobre cuál era su naturaleza hasta ese momento…

Hubiera sido tan fácil tomar el mundo en aquel instante, volverse el amo supremo de todo, sin tener al Doctor que lo detuviese, pero se había hecho demasiado humano para su gusto, y su mente se divertía en aquel hospital, viendo sufrir a los pacientes, sintiéndose el amo de sus vidas, pues sólo él podía salvarlos, nadie más.

Podía comportarse como siempre había querido, ser un hijo de puta sin que a nadie le importase, porque salvaba vidas, una pequeña concesión a cambio de poder realizar su antojo, además de ese maldito dolor de pierna, pero aquello no importaba en ese momento, ese dolor lo controlaba con aquellos medicamentos.

Su vida había sido casi perfecta, era un miserable que hacía y deshacía a su antojo, hasta que su mejor amigo le había dicho que tenía cáncer, siendo que ese fue el momento en que decidió que dos viejos hombres debían volver…

Master, aquel hombre que diezmo a la Tierra, en un año que nunca existió, que iba a traer de regreso un planeta que estaba encerrado con un sello temporal… y por sobre todo iba volver ese hombre… el hombre que siempre lo había detenido en sus planes, el hombre que siempre había estado a su lado, en buenos y malos momentos… Iba a traer de regreso a aquel chico rubio, con el que siempre había soñado…

Iba a traer de regreso al Doctor, aunque eso fuese una gran ironía, dentro de muchas otras, dentro de su vida…


End file.
